Wally-- Science Nerd Wally-- Song Writer
by JessyLynnAwesome
Summary: Wally has a hidden passion/talent! Someone special discovers the secret. But there is more than one secret to uncover. The secret is within the songs Wally writes. The horrible things he suffers and suffered through! ONE-SHOT!


**Like always, if you notice a mistake- do tell me! I want to get it out of there as soon as possible. But enjoy this little teaser By the Awesome Jessy Lynn!**

 _You call me loser!_

 _You say your cooler!_

 _Maybe I am. Maybe you are._

 _You say I don't belong._

 _I don't think you're wrong._

'Ugh. That's not good.' Wally closes his eyes. He crumbles the piece of paper but doesn't throw it away. He places it on the corner of his desk. He rewrites the words in a different order.

 _You say I don't belong,_

 _And I don't think you're wrong._

 _You say I'm a loser!_

 _Maybe I am._

 _You say your cooler!_

 _Maybe you are._

"This is not my day. These words are there. I just don't think I got a good rhythm".

 _I don't fit in._

 _I'm an outcast._

 _So you cast me aside._

'Maybe.' Wally sighs, silently. "Maybe if I switch it." Wally looks at the door to make sure it closed tight. He sings loudly.

 _I don't fit in._

 _I'm an outcast._

 _So you cast me aside._

 _You say I don't belong,_

 _And I don't think you're wrong._

 _You say I'm a loser!_

 _Maybe I am._

 _You say your cooler!_

 _Maybe you are._

"Both are good stanzas. I think. I'm no good at this. Why do I even try?" Wally writes another Stanza down on the piece of paper.

 _You don't know that I cry myself to sleep._

 _Every night._

 _Your voices ring in my head._

 _Everything that you ever said._

Wally shakes his head but continues to write.

 _Why me?_

 _Is all I got to say!_

 _Why every day?_

 _Must you torture me?_

"I'm never going to get this. It's not coming together." Wally decides to sing the song in its entirety thus far.

 _I don't fit in._

 _I'm an outcast._

 _So you cast me aside._

 _You say I don't belong,_

 _And I don't think you're wrong._

Wally pauses. He repeats the line with an added word.

 _And I don't think that you're wrong._

He nodes with approval before continuing the song.

 _You say I'm a loser!_

 _Maybe I am._

 _You say your cooler!_

 _Maybe you are._

 _You don't know that I cry myself to sleep._

 _Every night._

 _Your voices ring in my head._

 _Everything that you ever said._

 _Why me?_

 _Is all I got to say!_

 _Why everyday_

 _Must you torture me?_

"Come on West. Write from the heart. Don't worry about a rhyme scheme!" He writes down another line.

 _We use to all be friends._

Wally wipes the tears away from his eyes. He fails to notice the door creak open.

 _Then you declared me different._

 _Everyone followed suit._

"This is trash. Ugh." Wally shouts. He throws the piece of paper behind him. He still fails to notice his visitor. His visitor grabs the paper and begins to read what it has to say.

"Just gonna start over. Take a deep breath." Then a thought struck him. "Let us just change the topic for right now. I'll return to the bullying story." Wally promised himself.

The visitor stays quiet in the back of Wally's room. The visitor takes a seat on the floor and listens intently.

You're nothing to me.

You're worthless

And a petty mistake.

That's all he has to say to me.

Unless he wants to use me.

You're a whore!

You deserve this.

He would say as he unzips my pants.

Or slips his hands up my shirt.

Wally decides to sing his first three stanzas! He has been muttering the words, but now he wants to hear how they sound together.

"You're nothing to me.

You're worthless

And a petty mistake.

That's all he has to say to me.

Unless he wants to use me.

You're a whore!

You deserve this.

He would say as he unzips my pants.

Or slips his hands up my shirt."

Wally starts to cry. The memory of his father becomes too much. "Okay…" He says through the tears. "Bad idea!" Wally is surprised when he feels a pair of small arms wrap around his waist.

"Wally?" Wally recognizes that voice. It's his best friend: Dick! 'Why is Dick crying?' Wally's eyes nearly pop out of his skull. He angrily asks (He didn't mean it to be as mean as it sounded), "How long have you been listening?"

"Canary wanted you. I was just… I'm sorry Wally. But you need a hug!"

Wally smiles softly. He nodded just as soft. "Your right. I do."

Dick lets go. He hands Wally the paper, crumbled. "These lyrics aren't horrible. In fact, they are pretty good."

Wally laughs. "These are crap compared to other shit I wrote."

Dick stares wide-eyed at Wally. He was in shock.

"What?"

"I never heard you cuss before."

Wally scoffs and rolls his eyes. "I just can't in front of Uncle Barry. Or anyone that knows Uncle Barry. I trust you not to go squealing to Uncle Barry. That man will lose his shit if he catches me cussing." Wally, searching through his bookbag, says, "But anywho. Check this stuff out." He smiles in triumphant as he pulls a red folder from his bag.

"More songs?"

"Completed songs. Sing one." Wally suggests.

Dick picks one up and reads the title. "Not always sexual?"

"That title is actually a work in progress, but the song is good. If I do say so myself."

Dick coughs to clear his throat. He reads the first stanza aloud. Just reads. He doesn't sing it.

"You and I. I want you to be mine. I want to be yours.

I want to sleep with you in my bed.

Reread what I just said.

I didn't say sex.

I said sleep.

Place your hand on my chest. Let me wrap my arm around you."

"That's not bad," Dick says looking for another song.

"Actually. Hearing you say it- it could use some work."

Dick shakes his head. "Stop doubting yourself bruh!" Dick looks for another song. "Science is writing; writing is science?" Dick looks at Wally, amused. "A nerd song?"

"Yeah actually. Kind of."

Dick reads one stanza after another.

… So that's how my first prism made a rainbow

For me to see.

That's when I discovered...

Science is like writing.

Because a poem starts out clear, then explodes with colors inside of me.

"I'm picking the next one. Give me that." Wally snatches the folder out of Dick's hands. He scans the pages and then smiles. "This one!"

Dick takes the page and smiles sadly. "The Witnesses." He reads.

"You heard every cry.

But you never gave it a try

To come and rescue me

Or to set me free.

You saw every bruise

You saw all the booze

That littered my floor.

You saw him treat me like a whore.

You said nothing

Even though you knew there was no loving.

Only touching,

You said nothing."

Dick places the paper gently on the desk. "I can't read any more of that.

"But it was just getting good."

"Wally. You never told me about this. This isn't really the way to spill the secret."

"Well, you decided to eavesdrop." Wally snaps. His gaze softens. His voice is a hollow whisper. "You're my best friend. I would have told you if it came up. It just never did."

"Who hurt you?" Dick demanded.

"My father."

"That's why you live with Uncle Barry?"

"Yup."

"Sing me another song."

"Watch me write one."

 **Any mistakes that need fixing? I'm not perfect. Far from it. So help me out, guys. But if you enjoyed this little** **fict, please R &R! (Thank you my guest reviewer- Inthenightguest! Old habits die hard. I use to spell "Secret" with that e on the end as a child. I still slip back into that old bad habit every now and again! And I did mean "every." See what I mean guys. I'm not perfect. Any more mistakes, come forward!**


End file.
